Ce qu'il y a après la mort
by Epinem
Summary: Lorsque l'on meurt, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux... Cette fois, Light voit ce qu'aurais pû être sa vie dans un monde parfait... SPOILER episode 36, shonen-ai LightxL


**Titre: **Ce qu'il y a après la mort _(après une nuit blanche, ma capacité à trouver des titres potables à encore diminué ToT)_

**Pairing: **LightxL _(dans ce sens là, ouais ^^)_

**Rating: **Pfff... T XP Nan, K+

**Playlist:**Fait en écoutant en boucle la version d'Adam Lambert de "Mad World"... C'est juste trop beau, je vous le conseil x3

**Note: **Je.. M'ennuyais, alors j'ai pondu ce minuscule OS tout riquiqui qui j'espère, vous plaira ^^  
><strong>Note²: <strong>Ca se passe pendant le générique de fin de l'épisode 36 de Death Note, breeef, **(spoiler)** au moment où Light meurt, troué comme un morceau d'emmental (et non de gruyère _*s'évanouit de sommeil*_), breeef², au moment où ce bon vieux Yagami Junior voir L derrière une poutre. Fiiin, breeef, lisez et laissez des review chers lecteurs ^^ (Au passage, y a aussi le prénom de L là-en bas de la fenêtre, haha-

**MELLO: **_*Achève l'auteur pour qu'il arrête de parler*_

_ Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>L.<em>

Je ne connais pas ton nom ni ton passé. Je ne connais que ton visage et le son de ta voix, mais peu importe, ça me suffit.

_Ryuuzaki._

Tes yeux rient. Ton visage est aussi neutre que d'habitude, mais aujourdhui, tes yeux étincèlent comme deux soleils. Tu souris brusquement, et ton visage s'éclaire jusqu'à m'en couper le souffle. Tu accoures immédiatement en me voyant courbé en deux, mais ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste mon coeur qui n'as pas tenu le choc en te voyant si beau.

Je prend ta main, douce et pourtant si froide contre la mienne, regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes au milieu d'une prairie qui dépasse les horizons. Au dessus de nous le ciel est aussi pur que ton regard.

Je comprend soudain que dans ce monde tu n'as ni nom ni passé pour te blesser et t'obliger à te cacher.

Nous tombons sur l'herbe épaisse. Le silence autour de nous est agréable, il me pousse à t'embrasser, mais tout doucement, ma bouche ne fais qu'effleurer tes lèvres. Tes yeux s'écarquillent encore plus si c'est possible... Mon coeur s'accélère tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser rien qu'en voyant tes joues rougir comme elles ne l'ont jamais fait.

Et de nouveau, ton sourire s'agrandit.

Je ne savais pas qu'il etait possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point...

Tu me sers contre ta poitrine, là où ton coeur bat encore. Ici, tu n'es pas mort, ici, le mal et le bien ne se battent pas, ils n'existent même pas. Ici, il n'y a que toi, moi, et l'herbe douce qui nous sert de lit et de draps.

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant un bruit étrange, je ne me rappel pas les avoir fermé. Je te regarde, tu cherches tes mots, comme un enfant qui apprend à parler où un homme qui ne sais pas exprimer ses sentiments.

-Je.. je...

Tu lutte pour trouver les mots, j'embrasse ta joue.

-Je m'appel Lewis.

Et ton sourire s'agrandit lorsque une douleur fulgurante me réveille brutalement.

_Je suis Kira, Dieu, le véritable dieu qui juge et sauve les hommes des impuretés. L est mort il y a des années, lorsque je l'ai tué. Et ceci est mon dernier jour dans le nouveau monde que j'ai créé._

J'ai traîné mon corps troué de part en part à travers la ville, jusqu'ici, dans cet endroit abandonné et rouillé. C'est ici que je vais mourir. Je le sais, car je sens la vie s'essoufler et se répandre sur le sol, à l'extérieur de mon corps.

Ryuulu a dit qu'il n'y avait ni paradis ni enfer, après la mort. Et pourtant je viens de voir le paradis, ce paradis que j'aurais pû avoir si nous n'avions pas été... Nous-même. Stupide idée. Ni paradis, ni enfer... Et ce que ce qu'il y a après la mort, ce n'est pas la vie, tout simplement?

_A-t-on droit à une deuxième chance?_

Je n'en sais rien. Je vais le savoir dans quelque secondes, mais... J'espère juste que nous nous verrons dans une meilleure vie, _Lewis_.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>XP Enfin voilà, j'espère que ma deuxième fic merdique vous as plût, alors si c'est le cas, soyez gentils, laissez des reviews :D<p>

Bisouux, à la prochaine,  
>N-Chaan<p> 


End file.
